The Battle of the Century
by kman08
Summary: The greatest wizarding battle has begun... Who will conquer the wizarding world? The good or the evil? What will happen to Harry? What about Voldemort?


The Battle of the Century

Disclaimer: This is a one shot story. I claim NO rights to any of the characters or settings of this story. The Characters, spells and Hogwarts ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Battle of the Century

**V.P.O.V**

The Dark Lord was walking about the ground of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Voldemort," Snape said as he approached the Dark Lord walking out of the castle.

"Yes, my loyal servant?" Voldemort replied.

"I am no servant of yours." Snape said.

"Really, Severus?" Voldemort asked. "Aren't you the one who killed Albus Dumbledore under my command?"

"No you foolish man," Snape said, "I killed Albus Dumbledore under his wishes. He didn't want his blood or poor Draco Malfoy's hands."

"You fool." Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Snape's chest. "Avada Kedavara."

Voldemorts wand was pointing straight at Snapes chest as he spoke the killing curse, and like that, Snape vanished. Voldemort made his way into the castle and up to Minerva McGonagall's sleeping quarters. Professor McGonagall jumped at the intrusion in the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Voldemort?" McGonagall asked.

"I came here to say congratulations." Voldemort said. "To the newest Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall looked at Voldemort like the dumb ass that he really is.

"Severus Snape is the Headmaster of Hogwarts Voldemort." She said.

"You mean Severus WAS the Headmaster. But alas, he is gone." Voldemort said.

"What do you mean he is gone?" She asked. "I am his Deputy Headmistress. Professor Snape did not inform me of his departure."

"Well Severus was unaware of his departure." Voldemort said. "Well… that was until I Avada Kedavara'd him… then he realized his fatal mistake. I hope that Hogwarts doesn't lose a Headmistress as well as the Headmaster they already lost tonight."

Minerva was trying to figure him out. "What the bloody Hell are you talking about Voldemort?"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about Minerva." Voldemort said. "The boy. Where is Harry Potter? You know where the boy is, I know that you do."

"Even if I did know," McGonagall said. "I can't tell you!"

"Is that your final choice Minerva?" Voldemort asked.

**H.P.O.V.**

"Harry… Harry!" Hermione called. "Harry wake up! It's time for your watch."

Harry jumped awake startled and sweaty.

"You saw him… didn't you?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Hogwarts." Harry said. "He killed Professor Snape. He is with Professor McGonagall right now. He is looking for me Hermione."

"Harry what do you mean he killed Snape?" Hermione asked. "Snape is a Death Eater."

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "Snape was a Death Eater. The Dark Lord ordered Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore, and if Draco couldn't kill him, Snape was told to finish him off, but Dumbledore got to Snape before the Dark Lord did, and Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him. He told Snape that he did not want his blood on Draco's hands."

Hermione yawned and went to bed. Harry stood up and walked to the outside of the tent and popped a squat right outside the door. After about an hour and forty-five minutes, Harry dozed off again.

**V.P.O.V.**

"I will give you one more chance you foolish old woman." Voldemort said. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know where Mr. Potter is Voldemort." McGonagall said.

"LIES!" Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs. "And you Minerva, shall perish."

Hagrid walked into Professor McGonagall's quarters.

"Professor?" Hagrid questioned. "Are yeh alrigh?"

"Ah…" Voldemort said "You big baboon."

Hagrid turned to look at Voldemort.

"You have saved me a trip to your hut." Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Professor McGonagall. "Avada Kedavara."

A bright green light shot out of the tip of Voldemorts wand and hit McGonagall in her chest. Professor McGonagall's body did a few twist midair and landed lifeless in the floor of her room.

**H.P.O.V.**

Harry jolted awake with the sun rising and both Ron and Hermione standing over him.

"What did you see Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord killed Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "Hagrid will be next if I don't show up to stop him."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry you can't, we haven't found all of the horcruxes yet."

"I refuse to let Hagrid die on my accord Hermione." Harry said. "I was too late for Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, but I am not too late for Hagrid."

"Harry, you would be walking into your death." Hermione said. "Do you want that?"

"No, Hermione I don't." Harry said. "But I don't want any more of my friends to die in my place."

"Harry think about all of the work that the Order has done." Hermione said. "Do you want all of their work to be in vein? Do you want Sirius' life to be in vein protecting you?"

"Hermione, I have been thinking about the Order every day since I found out about them." Harry said. "In just a few short hours, they lost two more of the order to the hands of the Dark Lord. I refuse to let them lose any more. I am the person that he wants and he won't stop until I am either dead or he is."

Hermione knew when she was defeated and no matter how much she hated to admit it, she was indeed defeated. The three of them began packing up camp for possibly the last time. They were on the outskirts of town and decided just to trek it by foot up to Hogwarts.

Harry led the way through town on up to Hogwarts. Once inside the grounds, as loud as he could he began summoning the Dark Lord.

"Voldemort." Harry said. "Voldemort, I am here you coward. Where are you? You wanted me now come and get me."

Within a matter of minutes, Voldemort appeared outside the castle on the grounds with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Harry was watching his match walk towards him. Right behind Voldemort, Harry saw Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa "Cissy" Malfoy and Bellatrix. Behind that line of defense stood about 25 or 30 masked death eaters. Voldemort came to a stop about 15 feet from Harry.

"Harry where are your supporters when you need them the most?" Voldemort asked. All of his Death Eaters except for Draco started laughing.

At that exact same time, the doors of Hogwarts sprung open and out marched Hagrid followed by: Madam Hooch, Mr. Filch, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Madam Pince, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney and Cho Chang.

"Oh wow." Voldemort said. "Not very many Potter. Evidently deep down, your supporters know you have finally met your demise."

There was a loud pop and all of a sudden, there was Professor Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Mrs. Figg, several of the Ministry witches and wizards, Madam Rosemerta, Tom, Mr. Olivander and to Harrys surprise Percy.

"Now, I do believe that everyone is accounted for." Harry said.

Draco looked Harry in his eyes and walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Draco?" Voldemort said. "What are you doing?"

"I am no longer your servant." Draco said.

"Lucius, your son is yours to destroy!" Voldemort said.

With that the biggest battle in the history of Wizarding battles was underway.

"Potter is mine to finish!" Voldemort yelled over all of the noise and screams.

Draco was looking in his dads eyes.

"You are no son of mine." Lucius said to Draco.

Harry could see the look of disappointment in Draco's face. His dad shot a spell at him and Draco made it backfire. A look of hatred flashed across Draco's face.

"Avada Kedavara." Draco said pointing his wand directly at Lucius' heart and like that, Lucius fell to the ground.

"You bitch of a son." Cissy called out to Draco. "You killed your father."

"I… I… Didn't" Draco started.

Cissy pointed her wand at her own flesh and blood. "Avada Kedavara."

Just like his father, Draco fell to the ground with a thud. His face was so empty. It was blank.

Harry saw Voldemort move towards the castle, so he followed him. Harry heard a lot of killing curses going off all around him. He saw one that hit George right in the face. Harry took revenge for both the death of Draco and now of George.

"Avada Kedavara." He said.

The curse hit Bellatrix in the chest. Harry saw Cissy coming towards him, he took the chance and shot the killing curse at her as well. He hit her in the face the same way that her sister hit George. Harry continued to follow Voldemort into the castle. He noticed that Voldemort was not alone. He had a girl with him. Harry continued to follow them. When Voldemort finally stopped, he turned around and reveled who he had with him. It was Hermione.

"Take one more step Potter," Voldemort said. "And she gets it."

Harry stood still and did not dare to move.

"Voldemort, let Hermione go." Harry said.

"Very well Harry." Voldemort said. "Very well. As you know my wand can't kill you and yours can't kill me."

Harry stood there.

"So, I brought along your friend to do my dirty work." Voldemort said. "You want me to let her go correct?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Ok." Voldemort let go of Hermione and he pointed his wand at her. "Imperius. She is now under my control Harry."

Harry looked at her and back to Voldemort.

"Hermione Granger," Voldemort said. "I want you to kill Harry Potter."

"As you wish Master." Hermione said.

"Excellent!" Voldemort said. "As soon as you do I will release you from my powers."

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's chest and cried out. "Avada Kedavara."

Harry's lifeless body did a few flips in the air and landed lifelessly on the floor of the Great Hall. As Voldemort promised, now knowing that he was unstoppable now that Harry Potter was dead, he released Hermione from the Imperius Curse.

Hermione fell to the floor of the Great Hall with Harry in her arms weeping.

"Thank you," Voldemort said. "You foolish girl, you killed your own friend."

Voldemort walked back out into the grounds.

"The one who lived, lives NO more." He cried out over the still going strong battle. And with that ALL of the remaining Death Eaters departed off of the Hogwarts Grounds. The remaining order who was still alive ran inside to the Great Hall.

"Hermione." Molly Weasley said as she walked over to her. She took Hermione into her arms and embraced her.

"It's my fault." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "No sweetie, it is not your fault, none of it was your fault."

"Voldemort told me that I killed Harry." Hermione said crying into Molly's shoulder.

Tonks walked over to them and sat down on the other side of Hermione. At that time, Jenny walked into the Great Hall.

"Is Harry really dead." She asked.

"Yes dear." Molly said. "He is."

Ginny's dad was standing right beside her, she turned into him and began sobbing. Ginny's crying turned into anger.

"She did it." Ginny said. "She killed Harry. She didn't try hard enough to stop Harry from coming here. She is the reason why Fred and George and Luna and Lupin and Moody and Harry are all dead. It is her fault. I can't believe that you two are trying to console a murderer."

Ginny brought out her wand. Tonks Jumped up and grabbed it from her. Tonks broke Ginnys wand in two.

"How dare you blame all of this on Hermione Ginny." Tonks said. "We all have lost people tonight. Not just you. Hermione lost a friend. Molly and Arthur has lost two of their sons. I have lost my husband and my son has lost his father. So how dare you target Hermione like that. I am very disappointed in you."

"Well it is her fault." Ginny said,

Hermione stood up and screamed, "Shut up. Both of you! I know I screwed up. I don't need any of this right now."

Hermione took off running out of the castle and lest the grounds for good.

* * *

><p>It has been about 10 years since the great battle between good and evil. Hermione decided to join the Death Eaters shortly after she ran away from Hogwarts the night that she killed Harry. When she left the school she went straight to England where she started to look for her parents that she left so many years before.<p>

A lot of things has changed in ten years. Voldemort was killed... by Hermione Granger. She took revenge on him for all of the lives that were lost due to him. Now, she was working in a sub shop. Living as a normal muggle.

"May I take your order please?" She asked a greasy haired man sitting at the counter. She was looking down at the time.

"Yes." He said. "I will have a BLT without the L."

His voice seemed so familiar to him, like she has heard it for several years, many years before. She looked up and to her surprise, she was staring into the face of Severus Snape.

"I thought that you were dead." Hermione said.

"No, I just vanished that night that Voldemort tried to kill me." Snape said.

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. Severus noticed the dark mark on Hermione's right arm.

"What is this?" He asked her pointing at the mark.

"I am… well, I was a Death Eater." Hermione said."I joined to take revenge for all of the lives that Voldemort took. I joined to do what Harry Potter couldn't do. I killed Voldemort."

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger stayed in contact from that day forward. Over the course of the next five years, word that Severus Snape was indeed alive and well and living in London, England, the ministry asked for Snape to return to Hogwarts as the Headmaster. Snape agreed to return as long as his wife, Hermione Snape could be instated as a professor. The Minister of Magic, Ginny Weasley… I mean Ginny Longbottom approved of this decision. Severus Snape named Nevelle Longbottom as his Deputy Headmaster.

From that year on, every year on the anniversary of Harry's Death, his friends would go together to Godric's Hollow and visit the place that Harry was buried, there in the cemetery beside James and Lilly Potter as well as Sirius Black.

~~ End~~

**A/N: **This is the end of The Battle of the Century. It is dedicated to a great friend of mine **MichelleRae** she also has some stories up on this website! I really hope that you enjoyed it. This is my first published Fan fiction. Please feel free to give me a review!


End file.
